As more and more devices have network connections, the number of connected devices on local networks has increased greatly. For example, a local network on a home could have multiple TVs streaming video, game devices playing online games, computing devices browsing the network, and/or storage devices backing up data or performing other data services. With multiple devices operating on a local network, more and more people, who do not necessarily have a background in networking, have to administer routers and/or other network devices that provide connectivity for these multiple devices.